


Take Him By The Hand

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, GivPeterAHug2k17, Peter gets a hug, give him all the hugs, hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Scott talks to Peter at Malia's "Suggestion"Peter is needy, yet still manipulativeThere is no detailed Scalia.





	

Scott’s insides twisted. Peter Hale was sitting on his doorstep as if he owned the place. They hadn’t known what to do with him and Scott had not wanted to kill him. Not again so putting him away was the only option. Now it was different. He’d turned over a new leaf and was actively attempting to be useful. He’d saved Scott and Malia from certain death. Scott knew he was going to seek him out eventually and they’d have to talk. Even after all this time it rankled him that he could still feel a connection to Peter Hale. If Peter was hurt it tingled at the back of his mind. He’d never admit it to anyone. Peter did give him the bite, and was therefore a father of sorts according to Malia. 

Malia had been pushing him for a while now to talk to Peter. She’d made the right decision helping him and she didn’t want him to leave. “Unless you say something he might, Scott. I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to only hear from him when he bothers to call, text or respond to something I’ve sent. So do something!” She’d declared angrily after he’d made a complaint about what he should do with Peter this time.  Then she’d kicked him out of the bed. 

Malia had a tendency to be blunt and if she was kicking Scott out of the bed she meant business. He’d get no sympathy from her until he fixed the situation.

So he walked up to the doorstep with trepidation. “Peter.” He nodded fractionally. 

Peter got to his feet. “Melissa wouldn’t let me inside.” His words were almost smug, as if he was proud of that fact. 

The look annoyed Scott. “Why do you have to be so, UGH! I can’t do this.” He threw up his hands in exasperation.

“You haven’t even tried.” Peter pointed out. “You’ve never tried to see things from my point of view and that’s why we clash. That’s why we fought in Mexico and that’s why you’re on the verge of losing the most powerful werewolf on your side,  _ again _ .”

“You’re a murderer!” Scott ground his teeth in frustration. “You’ve never paid for what you’ve done and you’ve never shown remorse.”

“Yes, I’ve killed people.” Peter shrugged. “Will I apologize for that? No. If something needs to be done, I do it. That’s how it’s always been. That’s how it was when my sister was alive. No one ever told you this, did they? Derek certainly didn’t know but if you want proof you can call Cora.” He leaned against the door. “My sister erased my memories for good reason, Scott. Because she didn’t want to lose me. If I had a pack of my own, children to call mine, I’d have left Beacon Hills a long time ago. She needed my skills and you do too. So does your Beta because he won’t be able to do what’s needed either. I always did Talia’s dirty work. I don’t actually know how much because she probably stole more than just one memory. Ask Cora about the time I rescued her from hunters once and what instructions I was given from Talia.” 

“I’m not Talia, neither is Liam. We would not ask you to do things like that.  What do you want from me?” Scott sighed finally, uncomfortable with the way Peter was looking at him. 

Peter pushed himself off the wall. 

Scott went immediately to a defensive position. He would never not be on his guard around Peter. Never again. Not after last time. 

“It doesn’t matter what I say. You won’t believe a word.” Peter gave a small sound of frustration. “I can’t live on the edges anymore.”  He threw his hands up and ran them through his hair. “I don’t want to go back to that and I don’t want to lose my daughter.” He drew in a great shuddering breath which surprised Scott. “Malia means the world to me. Don’t make me leave.”

It was a terribly raw confession but hard to believe. Scott stared at Peter in complete surprise. Was he serious? He searched the older man’s eyes. Everything he’d done could not be erased with a few good deeds but for the first time ever he witnessed actual emotion in Peter’s eyes. He stayed to help Malia. Everything he’d recently done was for his daughter. He’d actually thought of another person besides himself.  He looked desperate and terrified to be alone. Scott swallowed uncomfortably. “Hey,” he took a step forward. 

Every hair on the back of his neck tingled. He didn’t like being this close to Peter. He didn’t like being within arms reach. It was dangerous and stupid. He clenched his fists then relaxed them. Peter flinched and put his arms down, his eyes were  fixed on Scott. 

Here was a man who had clawed his way out of the hell of his own mind. Scott didn’t trust him, and didn’t even particularly like him. But he was Malia’s father and if he wanted a relationship with her he’d have to have one with Peter. He had to do something to make Peter stay. There was one thing he was very good at and that was comforting people. It was something he got from working for a Vet. It was something he always had. He loved People and animals and wanted to protect them.  He wanted to see the good in everyone. 

So this was for Malia’s sake, he told himself. He stepped closer and reached out to lay a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter turned to stare at his hand like it was a snake that was going to bite him. He didn’t flinch away, however. “I don’t want you to leave.” Scott said firmly. “I want you to watch over them while I’m away. Liam is not an alpha, he will need all the help he can get. That’s what I need you for. Protect our pack, Peter. Can you do that?”  

Peter looked back at Scott’s eyes. “Our Pack?” 

“Yes.” Scott nodded firmly. “You’re not alone anymore, Peter.” 

Peter looked like he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he just nodded. “I’ll protect them.” 

“Say it, Peter. I want you to say it. Our Pack.” Scott coaxed gently. “ _ Say it like you mean it. _ ”

Peter gave a low growl. He didn’t like the tone and almost retorted  _ Your  _ Pack. He knew, however, that would completely destroy his last chance. The question was, could he accept that Scott was his Alpha? He looked Scott up and down. He’d created that. He’d created a True Alpha. He did know that it was a thing to be proud of. It just rankled still he’d lost his own Alpha status and once he tasted that power he couldn’t give up craving it. He just wouldn’t try and take it from Scott anymore. 

For Malia. 

“Our Pack.” Peter said finally. “I’ll protect our pack.” 

Scott gave a sigh of relief and stepped closer. Before Peter knew what was happening Scott had enveloped him in a tight hug. The Alpha’s head nestled against his neck and squeezed him like he was a teddy bear. He hadn’t been hugged in a long time, Cora was the only person who ever did. That was when he saved her from being cut in two by hunters at the age of twelve.  Talia had given him express orders on what to do to said hunters. They were the first people he murdered and he wasn’t sorry about that, either.  

At first he didn’t respond to the hug, but Scott was infectious and demanding. He wanted Peter to feel it. It took a great deal of effort to extend his arms and finally wrap his arms around the Alpha. His creation. He smelled Malia on Scott as he inhaled his scent. It was somehow comforting. All of it. If Malia and Scott got together, the Hale family would live on in their children.   
  
He relaxed a little and clenched tighter. It would be so easy to kill Scott right now.  But somehow he didn’t.  Peter meant what he said as he began to realize the potential here. 

Malia and Scott were his legacy. 

“Our Pack.” Peter said again as he pulled away and put his hand on Scott’s cheek. “If you hurt her, you know I’ll kill you, right?”

Scott sort of gave an uncomfortable grin. “Yeah.”

**FIN**


End file.
